


Making the Best of Limited Rations

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drinking energon from another mech's body, Food Kink, Fueling Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why take your energon from a cube, when you could drink it from the fuel tank of your sexy commander? Set on Cybertron during the absence of the Ark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Best of Limited Rations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdiebot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdiebot/gifts).



Magnus returned from fuel-scavenging exhausted but successful and passed around the rations to their little group--Kup, Arcee, Springer, Blurr--but as he started to prepare the fifth cube, Hot Rod swung into his lap and dispersed the incipient energy block. "Hot Rod," Magnus said, too tired to scold.

"Please?" His optics were dim with short rations, but they still made Magnus melt. "It's more efficient this way..." 

Magnus did not restrain the Autobot as he twisted around in his lap, nuzzling at the at the nozzle in Magnus' waist, extending a dry and faintly-charged glossa to lap at the cover, encouraging it to open. 

"Only 2.4 mecanoliters," Magnus reminded him.

"Of course!" Magnus felt the assurance as much as hearing it, and he yielded, stroking the helm as he allowed the nozzle to open, a small trickle of fuel slipping out from his refinement tank and into Hot Rod's mouth.

Hot Rod drank eagerly, lips and tongue stroking at Magnus' nozzle, not letting a single drop of his allotment escape, while his engine purred softly in Magnus' lap. The young Autobot warmed up from his mouth downwards, warming Magnus as well (as commander, he would not allow himself to fuel before his Autobots, except for the very minimum necessary). It felt almost too good to cut off. 

Even when the rations were depleted, Hot Rod stayed in the lap, continuing to nuzzle at his commander for a long happy moment. Hot Rod seemed content--the young bot had known short rations for most of his existence. But the urge built in Magnus, the need to give his young Autobot more, give him everything he had--until Magnus had to push the eager mouth away, closing up and attempting to gain some distance without, actually, pushing the Autobot off his lap. 

"It always tastes better from you," Hot Rod said, tongue flicking over his lips as if there might somehow still be a drop of energon to be found, and raising himself up, kneeling on his lap, and then pressing his lips to Magnus'.

Magnus had no resistance left, and his mouth slid open under Hot Rod's, arms sliding around his waist to hold the warm body close. He jerked back in surprise, however, when a warm trickle of energon slid back into his mouth from Hot Rod's. "Don't--" Magnus said, "That's yours!"

"It was just a little!" Hot Rod said. "Wasn't it good?" 

"That's not the point," Magnus said. "That was your ration. Not mine." 

"You'll just have to make it up to me, then, right?" Hot Rod grinned hopefully and pressed his mouth back against Magnus', open and ready. 

"Hot Rod--" Magnus started to say, but it seemed simplest just to slide the small, precious drops of energon back into his Autobot's mouth.


End file.
